Above You
by Yellow Crayon
Summary: AU. Once upon a time Lily Evans had foolishly trusted a Slytherin and she wasn't about to make the same mistake with James Potter. Not even the way Lily felt when kissing him was going to change that.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

 **January 2018: changed a few things in chapter 1 to 3.**

On the first day of January, Lily's best friend Maeve had retreated back to bed right after dinner, complaining about a terrible headache. Her other close friend, Marlene, had joined her teammates for a game of Exploding Snap. Not being very fond of the game, Lily had stretched out in an armchair.

Like Maeve, she was also tired from the party the previous night. Unlike Maeve, Lily had realized that going to bed would mean waking up in the middle of the night and messing up her schedule. It would be better to stay awake until ten and go to bed then. It was a sensible plan, Lily thought to herself as she yawned. It was also very hard. She had brought a book with her but the words kept swimming in front of her eyes and she contemplated joining Marlene just so she would have something to do.

Just as she was about to stand up to do so, her blonde friend appeared on her side. There was no sign of burned appendixes anywhere so Lily assumed Marlene had won.

"So, I am going to take a small walk," Marlene said, a smile on her face.

Lily knew what that meant. "So Sam is waiting outside the portrait?"

Marlene sighed happily before nodding. "Indeed he is. See you later friend!"

Lily laughed as Marlene skipped off to her boyfriend of four months, a Hufflepuff in their year named Samuel. Lily would have liked to be distracted by Marlene for another hour or so. Going to bed around nine was acceptable on New Years Day, right? Tempted to give in, Lily stood up and walked to the portrait. Instead of snogging, she would take an actual walk. And though it wasn't her turn, it also couldn't hurt to patrol a bit while strolling around the castle.

And so Lily climbed out of the portrait, greeted the Fat Lady and turned to the left. She had just reached the second floor when she heard footsteps coming closer. Taking her wand out, Lily kept on walking and she reached the corner at the same time two girls from Ravenclaw did.

"Jeanne, hi," Lily said, lowering her wand. She couldn't remember the other girl's name though.

"Oh, hi Lily," Jeanne said, looking caught. "We we're just-"

"There's a party at Slughorns," the other girl interrupted. "You really should go there before someone finds out that all drinks are spiked."

"Nice work Ally," Jeanne replied, cringing. "Lily's Head Girl, remember?"

Ally didn't seem too bothered about that. "So? It's the holidays. And as you can see, we left as soon as we noticed the dreadful amount of alcohol in the punch. Very good Ravenclaws we are."

"That's good to know," Lily said, trying to hide her smile. "Underage drinking really is something I should report."

"But we never really drink-."

"Besides," Ally said, straightening. "James Potter was there and he was making the most of the free drinks."

"That bastard," Lily exclaimed. Jeanne and Ally looked at her in surprise and only then, Lily smiled and winked. "So, where is this party?"

"Usual place, Sluggy's office," Jeanne replied, relaxing now she knew Lily wasn't the swot they apparently thought she was. "And he was looking fine too."

"James Potter always looks fine," Ally added, waving at Lily as they walked on.

Lily waited until they rounded the corner before walking towards Slughorn's office. She vaguely remembered being invited to the party as well but Maeve had declined before she could do so, claiming Lily had promised her to tutor her that night. He had cried out what a shame that was but Lily had not been listening very well. She had been pleased to get out of attending the party. While Slughorn's parties had been a welcome distraction in her fifth and sixth year, being Head Girl took up a lot of her time. Besides, who had energy to party on New Years Day? Certainly not Lily, who had actually drank a little too much the previous night.

Lily was quite curious to see who _had_ managed to drag themselves to the dungeons so she quickly found herself in front of Slughorn's office. The room was crowded with a variety of students, all fourth years and up. As was the case during most of these parties, there were a few professors as well. This time it seemed as if her Potions professor had neglected to invite any influential people from outside the school. A pity, Lily thought. They usually were the most interesting guests there.

A table with drinks was nearby and Lily filled a glass with punch. Definitely spiked, she thought after taking a sip. She didn't really enjoy the taste of the sweet drink but she liked how the alcohol spread through her body, warming her up.

Looking around, she spotted James Potter easily enough and wondered why he was there. Everyone but Slughorn knew that his parties weren't exactly the height of cool and while both Lily and the Head Boy were invited to every single of them, he usually passed as well. Remus Lupin was with him and automatically, she looked for Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Strangely enough, they weren't anywhere in sight and Lily focused back on Potter. He _was_ looking good. Pity that would never happen, Lily thought.

Potter had asked her out once, she remembered. It had been to rattle off a _former_ friend of hers though, so it didn't really count. And of course she had said yes, since she would never _ever_ say yes to James Potter.

James Potter, who was now looking straight at her. So was Lupin, actually. They must have caught her staring and she looked away, moving closer to Slughorn. He immediately started up a conversation with his favorite student and Lily was happy with the distraction. As Slughorn took her arm to escort her to a group of fifth years, Lupin joined them. Asking her for a moment, Lily nodded yes. She would have preferred Slughorn's company though.

"Didn't expect you here," Lupin said, reaching behind her and taking a drink for himself. "And drinking as well."

"I was invited," Lily replied. "And someone warned me there was underage drinking here."

"And you decided to join in," Lupin answered, draining his glass. "As a Prefect I should report you."

"And as Head Girl I should stop you from drinking that," Lily replied. From all the Marauders she liked Lupin best. Or perhaps like wasn't the right word. She preferred tolerated. Lupin was polite too her, did his work as a Prefect. Once upon a time Lily had been friends with an older boy though and he hadn't trusted Lupin. Severus hadn't turned out to be trusted either, but Lily did think he had been right about there being something off. Severus had claimed it had been lycanthropy. That, Lily found hard to believe though.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lupin spoke up. "James wanted to have a word with you. Didn't want to caught Sluggy's attention though – we'd just managed to escape it when you entered."

A word? Lily quickly thought back to the last meeting she had with Potter. She could not think of anything-

"Cheers then," Lupin continued, touching his glass to hers. "And happy new year."

Lily did not get time to reply. Lupin had vanished and now Potter was in front of her.

"Evans. Fancy meeting you here. Couldn't think of an excuses to get out?"

"Couldn't you?" Lily replied. "I assumed attending parties with professors was a bit beneath James Potter and his friends?"

"And friend," Potter corrected her. "It's a coincidence I'm here, really. We passed this place and our dear professor insisted on having a drink with us."

"Just one?"

"He kept on insisting," Potter retorted. "Who were we to say no?"

"And was this before or after someone emptied a bottle of Ogden's in the punch?"

"So that's why it tastes so good," Potter said and promptly finished his glass. His eyes were on her as he did so. Why was he talking to her? They weren't friends. They weren't friendly. They were people who detested each other but happened to work together quite well.

Potter offered her another drink. Lily made to shake her head but took the glass anyways. It wasn't all that strong and the alcohol would help her sleep better, probably.

"Was there anything you need?" Lily finally asked. "Lupin said-"

"Happy New Year's," he quietly replied. Lily could hear him clearly though for it seemed as if the party was dying down. He had his glass raised, an unreadable look on his face. It was a simple gesture but Lily didn't respond immediately. It was Potter, after all. Before she could make a decision, Slughorn had joined them.

"Hate to say it but this party is over," he boomed as Potter drained his glass. "Seems as if someone tampered with the drinks and I don't want any problem. Can't have a ban on these little get togethers."

"Spiked? I didn't notice a thing," Lily said, making sure he saw her almost empty glass. As expected, Slughorn laughed loudly, grasping James's shoulder with one hand and staring wistfully into space. "Who would've thought my two favorite students would be Heads together? Lily dear, I made sure Professor Flitwick will be escorting the Ravenclaws to their Common Room and I will take the Hufflepuffs. You won't mind making sure the Gryffindors get back safe don't you?"

Lily quickly replied she did not mind at all, setting her glass down. In the meantime, Slughorn had addressed Potter, asking him to make sure the Slytherins would end up in the Slytherin Common Room. "That means you and your friends as well Mister Potter," Slughorn added before he scurried off to round up the remaining Hufflepuffs. "I don't want to take points from my very own house tonight."

"Duty calls," Potter quietly said, giving her another look she couldn't decipher. He joined Lupin and the other Slytherins at the door. Those Ravenclaws were right, Lily briefly thought. James Potter was _very_ fine. It was a pity he was in Slytherin though.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"Lily Evans?"

"Yes?"

"There's a fight outside. Your friend is fighting with Narcissa Black."

Groaning, Lily thanked the younger boy she did not now and quickly got up, catching the eye of Marlene McKinnon who was seated next to her. Marlene made a face and together they quickly moved towards the exit of the library.

Lily could already hear raised voices and gripped her wand tightly. She couldn't see anyone yet but she followed the noise, rounding the corner.

They immediately saw a flustered Maeve Fenwick, her wand raised at Narcissa Black in an otherwise empty corridor. Maeve was breathing hard, her black curls pulled back in a ponytail. Narcissa was looking bored, her wand not even raised and a slight smile on her face. Lily couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, blonde haired and blue eyed. It was a shame she was such a bitch.

"What's going on here?" Lily asked calmly. Marlene was behind her, keeping quiet.

"She attacked me," Maeve said fiercely, not taking her eyes of the Slytherin.

"Actually," Narcissa drawled. "She attacked me."

"She provoked me," Maeve gritted out. Lily could now see that her hand was shaking.

"Ok," Lily slowly said. "Just lower your wand first and then-"

"You can take points?" Narcissa interrupted. "Let's not be hasty Evans. Your friend has a horrible temper and hexed me for no good reason."

"Really? I don't see a scratch on you?"

"It's called a Shield Charm. And they made you Head Girl?"

"Shut up," Maeve cried out, her hand twitching. Marlene pushed past Lily, grabbing Maeve's arm and roughly pulling it down. Lily could see the hurt in Maeve's face but this had to be dealt with first.

"Wow," Narcissa said, smiling smugly. "You Gryffindors really-"

"Shut up," Lily snapped. "Just go to- go to wherever you were going before I take off points."

"I don't think so," Narcissa replied, her smile widening as she focused on something behind Lily. "Let's get a second opinion instead."

Lily turned around and saw that James Potter was strolling towards them, Remus Lupin in tow. Lupin was peering at some parchment and Potter had his wand out.

"Evans," Potter said, his eyes taking in the situation. "What's going on?"

"Fenwick attacked me," Narcissa said, moving towards Potter and Lupin. "And Evans here was going to let it slide."

"I was handling it," Lily said, now getting rather fed up with the situation. "Just keep on walking Potter and take her with you."

"How rude," Narcissa stated. "Is this how a Head Girl should speak to her peers? James?"

Potter didn't reply but she didn't miss the look he shared with Narcissa. Lupin was looking at Maeve (Lily noted Marlene was still holding onto Maeve's arm) and now Potter was staring at her.

"There are rules for using magic in the corridors," he said after a brief moment, his voice low.

"She was provoked," Lily replied. " _She_ doesn't hex people for the fun of it."

"Still," Potter said in that same voice, "It's not allowed."

Lily was going to retort but Potter had turned away from her, catching Lupin's eye. "You two go ahead without me, I'll talk to Evans."

"Well," Narcissa said, flipping her hair over her shoulders and looking pleased. "Let me know how that worked out please. Have a good night girls."

Lily didn't have to look at Maeve to know her friend was fuming and wanted to hex Narcissa herself for being such a cow. Instead, she waved away Maeve and Marlene as well, turning to Potter and opening her mouth to give him a piece of her mind.

Before she could do so, James moved closer and lowered his voice.

"What the fuck are you doing Evans?"

"Standing up for my friends," she retorted. "Taking points when your housemates talk shit to them."

"Yeah, do that. I know Fenwick's parents just died and I'm sure Narcissa provoked her but docking points isn't going to do help here."

Lily felt fury well up in her. How dare he talk about the murder of Maeve's parents _and_ tell her what she should and should not do?

"If you think-"

"Fenwick's a mess. I don't know what Narcissa said but your dear friend doesn't seem to be needing any reason for hexing my entire House. Fuck, she was yelling at a twelve year old last week for walking past her too closely."

"Her parents were just murdered-"

"I _know_ ," Potter replied, his voice rising slightly. "But she can't hex every Slytherin out there and she should not be hexing Narcissa Black."

"Why not?" Lily furiously asked. "She deserves it."

"Are you stupid Evans? Narcissa's engaged to Lucius Malfoy. Remember him? Good friends with your old buddy Snape? Chummy with Voldemort?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No Evans. It's not a threat," Potter spit out. His face was very close now and Lily could see he was frustrated. He let out a breath and moved away from her, shaking his head slightly. "Just tell Fenwick to leave her alone. _Please_."

Lily had been ready to retort but the use of the word please made her close her mouth again. Before she could form a different reply Potter was stalking off. She thought of Severus, who had been her best friend once. Being a year older he was no longer at Hogwarts which made it easier not to think about him. How stupid Lily had been back then, thinking she could be friends with a Slytherin?

Sighing, Lily turned around towards the library. She had to go find Maeve and Marlene.

xxx

Sirius Black being sorted into Slytherin hadn't been a surprise. The Hat had taken a few moments to decide, which had been a bit unexpected. It had called out Slytherin in the end and Sirius Black had walked to the Slytherin table, where he joined his cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda and freshly sorted Narcissa. Remus Lupin and Petter Pettigrew being sorted into Slytherin? Also not that big of a deal.

After Pettigrew, Peter it was Potter, James's turn. The Potter name was known in the wizarding world. While expecting Sirius Black to be sorted into Slytherin, most students and professors were waiting for the Hat to sort James Potter into Gryffindor, like it had done with every other Potter before him. Just as it had done when touching Sirius Black's head, the Sorting Hat took its time. Whilst it had been deadly quiet when Sirius Black had been sorted, there was a lot of whispering as the Hat took its time for James Potter. The Sorting had gone on for a while and there were still fifteen first years waiting to be sorted.

It became quiet when the Hat called out Slytherin though. Lily had been quietly chatting with Fenwick, Maeve and her new friend's mouth had actually fallen open when she heard what the Sorting Hat called out.

"Merlin," Maeve had breathed. McKinnon, Marlene leaned forward to try to get a glimpse of the Potter boy. Lily had wanted to ask them what was wrong but before she managed to do so the next name was called out (Russells, Sonia) and Maeve and Marlene had leaned towards each other, whispering about what had just happened. A few moments later Marlene had noticed her staring, pulled her into their little group and explained exactly what was so strange about a Potter being sorted into Slytherin.

Lily had thought about that moment very often since being paired as Heads with James Potter. She wondered what his parents had said during the first break in their first year. Had they been angry with him? She also thought about the two minutes he had sat there with the Sorting Hat on his head. Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor within seconds. Two minutes was a long time. Maybe he had tried to convince the Hat to sort him into Gryffindor. Perhaps he had even begged the Hat to change its mind.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Startled, Lily looked up to find Marlene watching her with an amused smile. Maeve was poured over the Prophet, breakfast forgotten in front of her.

"Sorting," Lily admitted. "Just thinking about the night we got sorted."

"Quite the night," Marlene said. "The beginning of our friendship. Who would have thought all the cool girls would be sorted into Gryffindor?"

"What a waste of parchment," Maeve muttered, finally looking up as she closed the paper. "Nothing worthwhile in here."

"Can I still read it?" Lily asked, extending her hand towards Maeve. Opening the Prophet she scanned the headlines, inwardly agreeing with Maeve that there was nothing of interest printed today.

"So, what's the schedule?" Maeve asked. "Obviously Charms first, then Care for me."

"Charms first and Astronomy after dinner," Marlene replied. "Lil?"

"Charms and Arithmancy," Lily sighed. "After that a meeting with the Headmaster and our very own Head Boy and I hope he won't vanish immediately after so we can discuss the patrol schedule."

"Ready in time for dinner?"

"It's after dinner actually. We're meeting Dumbledore at eight thirty. I've got two free periods between Charms and Arithmancy so I'll be in the library if you're looking for me."

"I am so happy I'm not Head Girl," Maeve muttered.

"Or a prefect," Marlene added. "I'm so very pleased Bonnie got it after Lily got the Head Girl badge."

"Where is Bonnie anyways? I haven't seen her in days," Lily asked. Bonnie Travis was the fourth Gryffindor girl. She got along with Lily, Marlene and Maeve well enough but spent a fair amount of time with her boyfriend of two years, who was in Ravenclaw. She usually joined them for meals though and happily joined their girl talk before going to sleep.

"Well, Katrina Travers stepped down as president for the Charms club and now Bonnie is in charge. She is making some changes appearently. They're now meeting twice a week," Marlene explained. "She's been camped out in the library."

"Impressive Marly," Maeve said. "When did you talk to her anyways?"

"In the bathroom this morning. I helped her curl her hair while you two were sleeping."

"Getting up early to curl your hair on the first Monday after break? That's mad," Lily replied, making a face.

"Getting up early to curl someone else's hair on the first Monday after break, _that's_ mad," Maeve corrected. "You're such a saint."

Marlene just grinned, running a hand trough her own straight, blonde hair. " Figured it be smart to built up some credit. She knows her beauty spells. "

"So, Charms," Lily said, watching Maeve. "Narcissa'll be there."

"I'm fine," Maeve said but she avoided Lily's stare. Both Marlene and Lily had tried talking to Maeve yesterday, right after the fight. Maeve eventually had stormed away, locking herself in the bathroom and taking an impossibly long shower. They hadn't brought up the subject again when she finally came out. "I won't do a thing."

"Maeve-" Marlene started but Maeve had already gotten up and was waving towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh look, there's Bonnie. See you guys upstairs."

"That went-" Lily said, trailing off and making another face, this time at Marlene.

"Bad," her friend replied, shrugging and getting up as well. "Better keep an eye on her today."

xxx

After the meeting with Dumbledore Potter had suggested finishing the schedule and they had unlocked the first classroom they could find, getting to work. Lily was very tired and not in the mood for any small talk. Luckily, it seemed as if Potter was also in a hurry because twenty minutes later they were done, after only a minimal amount of arguing.

"Let's go Evans," he said as he stood up, shoving his stuff into his bag. Lily followed his lead and followed him out of the room. She locked the door after closing it, frowning when she noticed Potter was waiting for her. Normally he just took off after a curt goodnight.

She moved towards him and he started moving as well. Quickly, they fell into a step. It was incredibly awkward, if you asked Lily, especially since he didn't say a thing as they moved trough the castle. She wasn't about to start conversation either and together they kept silent for a few minutes. When they reached a corner, Lily halted, since she had to go left and James right. He was on her left though. Instead of walking past her, he stopped and turned towards her.

"Yesterday," he started, running a hand trough his hair. "Did you talk to Fenwick?"

"That's none of your business," Lily replied sharply, confused by his question.

"You've got quite the temper Evans," Potter said, grinning. "I'm just asking. Look, I calmed Narcissa down and told her I docked points. I _didn't,_ " he added as Lily opened her mouth to protest. "I thought it be better to tell Narcissa that before she owled her precious Malfoy to complain."

"Why?" Lily asked, even more confused now.

"Because she has powerful friends Evans," Potter replied, softening his voice. "I meant what I said yesterday. Fenwick should leave her alone. Not just because of Malfoy. Narcissa's sister is batshit crazy and they're thick as thieves."

"Bellatrix?" Lily questioned, remembering the older Black sister. She had hung around with Mulciber and Avery as well, just as Severus had done.

Potter nodded. He was very close to Lily now and she thought he looked as tired as she felt.

"Ok," she said. She did not know why he was telling her this, but she had to admit he had a point. If Narcissa was connected to people like Mulciber, Maeve certainly shouldn't be getting into her face.

"Good," Potter replied. Lily hadn't noticed him moving even closer and suddenly felt one of his hands on her waist. His eyes caught hers and Lily frowned, _very_ confused now. She wanted to ask him what he was doing but then he leaned in, kissing her on the mouth. He pulled back slightly after only a short moment and before she could think, _Lily_ was the one leaning forward, pressing her lips to his.

He responded immediately, kissing her deeply. She felt him push her bag away and then his arms slid around her waist, pulling her into his body. It wasn't enough for Lily. Pulling at his hair, she forced their mouths closer.

His mouth was so _hot_ and his tongue felt so good. Lily almost moaned as his hands suddenly slid to her fron, skimming over her chest. There were robes in the way and she helped him push hers away . Lily was slipping her hands under his shirt, feeling the warm skin of his back. Potter's mouth was on her neck now and she did moan when he kissed the skin just below her ear.

It was over all of a sudden when Potter pushed her away. Lily automatically leaned forward but James's hands shifted to her hips, keeping her away from him.

"Filch," Potter murmured, kissing her one final time. Quickly she adjusted her robes as James was tucking in his shirt. A few moments later the caretaker was rounding the corner. Nice hearing, she thought absentmindedly as Filch came closer, looking suspicously at them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Getting back to our Commons," Potter replied, staring coolly at the caretaker. Filch made a noise in the back of his throat before telling them to hurry up. He stared at Lily but didn't say anything else before he moved away. They both watched him walk away from them and as soon as he was out of hearing distance, Lily spoke up.

"What was that?"

Potter only raised his eyebrow in reply, moving a hand trough his hair and ruffling it up in the back.

"That's not going to happen again," Lily said when he didn't say anything, picking up her bag and exhaling loudly. His silence was frustrating her and she was aching to grab her wand and point it at him to punctuate her words. Luckily, she was able to keep that part of her temper in check. "And don't bother telling anyone this since I'll be denying it."

"Like I want anyone to know," Potter replied finally, looking amused. He had gotten his bag as well and was walking backwards, away from her. He then raised his hand to her, whirling around. "Till next time Evans."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and follows! Really appreciate them.**

 **3.**

"-and that conducts this week's meeting. I hope I'll see you all again next week," Lily called out as the last Prefects left the room. She managed to keep on smiling until they had all left the room. Then, Lily sighed and let herself fall back on her chair. Some parchment drifted to the floor but Lily did not care. Instead, she closed her eyes and wondered what time it was.

"Fuck Evans, tired much?," the Head Boy's amused voice came, startling her. She whipped around after raising her head and found him sitting behind her, his chair tilted back against the wall as he smirked at her.

"Shouldn't you be off playing with your broomstick?" Lily snapped, tired and cranky after the long meeting they had just had.

He grinned, obviously surprised by the comeback. "You're welcome to join me."

"Will it get you off my back?" Lily replied, surprising the both of them. Potter did not reply but stood up, moving towards her. Lily had to tilt her neck to look up at him and found him staring down. He was taking off his glasses, folding them neatly and placing them on the shelf behind him.

"Perhaps. You look stressed Evans."

Hands then grasped her wrists and pulled her up slowly, almost gentle. Lily blinked and felt warm all over all of a sudden. Obviously the smart thing to do was to put a stop to this right now. Yet he was already moving his hands from her wrists to her waist and instead she was leaning in. Abrubtly she was pulled towards James's body and she felt his hands on her buttocks, lifting her and placing her on the table.

"Let's get this off," he said very quietly, his mouth very close . For one second she wondered what he was talking about and then she felt him tugging on her hair-tie. A count later her hair was spilling on her shoulders and he was kissing her once again.

She had liked what happened last night, just as she liked what was happening right now. James's mouth was hot against her own and his hands were moving from her waist to her breasts. His body was pressed against hers now, her legs opening and closing around his waist, pulling him even closer. Last night when they snogged Lily's mind had been blissfully blank. Tonight, she welcomed that same feeling.

"I thought about this all day," Potter said against her mouth before moving to her neck, fingers fiddling with the buttons of her shirt. All of a sudden she became aware of her own arms, still resting on the table and she snaked them around James's neck, fingers slipping trough his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers.

They were kissing again and Lily felt her shirt open and then he was pushing the fabric down her shoulders. She let go of his hair and allowed him to take it off completely, leaving her in her undershirt. Lily moved her arms to his neck again, wanting to kiss him but Potter stopped her. He was staring at her and Lily wondered briefly how well he was able to see without his glasses. His hands slipped under her undershirt and now he was taking that off as well, Lily helping him by moving her arms over her head.

"I wasn't," she gasped as Potter moved his hands over her shoulders and arms and then, after too much time, over her breasts, his thumbs tracing the edge of her bra. "I took three showers after last night."

He didn't reply. Instead, Lily watched his hands on her body, moving to her side, her hips and slipping under her skirt, where he touched the bare skin of her hips. He kissed her then, very gently and she couldn't stop herself. Her hands moved to his shirt and now she was the one fumbling with buttons, opening two, three of them in rapid succession.

He was so good at this. Lily's hands stilled as she moved her mouth against his, tightening her legs around him and loving the way Potter was making her feel. She wanted to feel his skin against her own and her fingers started moving again, intent on getting him out of his shirt as quickly as she could.

"Eager, aren't we?" Potter whispered against her mouth after pulling back, his hands gripping her hips almost painfully.

" _You_ are," Lily replied, kissing him deeply. Another button opened and she felt the warm skin of his chest, the beating of his heart. His fingers were on her thighs, lightly caressing the skin there and he moved his mouth to her ear, kissing if softly.

"Didn't know Gryffindors were so easy," he whispered, his fingers touching the edge of her-

Even though what he did felt so good, Lily stopped touching him and shoved him away roughly when his last words sunk in. His hands left her skin and he stumbled a bit, smirking when he looked up at her. That-

"I was wondering when you would stop me," he said, running a hand trough his hair and picking up his glasses with the other hand. Meanwhile, Lily had put her undershirt back on and pushed her skirt down, getting off the table and feeling disgusted with herself. "Took you longer than I expected."

"You're horrible," Lily said as she put on her shirt, buttoning it up. "You're such a fucking bastard. I can't- "

"Don't blame me for your behavior," Potter carelessly replied, grabbing his bag and hoisting it up his shoulder. Lily hated him at that moment. "Looking very much forward to the next meeting. Wear something sexy."

"Fuck you Potter," she sneered. "What is wrong with you anyways?"

"What's wrong with me? Just the other night you were claiming this was a one time thing. And taking showers just to scrub my touch off?" Potter easily replied. He was standing there calmly and it made Lily want to throw something at him. "What were you thinking _Lily_ , letting me touch you like that?"

"Just get out before I make you."

"Please," he replied, grinning. "If I stay you'll be begging me to finish you off. Can't though, got other plans."

"Fuck you," Lily spat, anger coursing trough her veins. She wished she had her wand on her so she could hex him. A book to throw at his smug face was welcome too. "You fucking waste of space."

Potter had been leaving but whirled around at her words, looking furious. 'Dont Evans. Just don't."

Lily wanted to reply but he had left the room already. He did not close the door and she moved forward to do it for him. When she heard the click of the lock, Lily leaned against the door and wondered what was wrong with her.

XXX

During classes the next day Lily kept thinking about what had happened in their Heads office. First she would remember how Potter had kissed and touched her, which would lead to fantasies about what would've happened if he had just kept his mouth shut. At one point, Marlene had asked her if she was feeling ill because of the flushed colour of Lily's skin.

That had been embarrasing and so Lily tried very hard not to think about how the Head Boy had kissed her and touched her and taken off her shirt. It had been very hard, until she started thinking about what had happened after that. Thinking about that _also_ made Lily flush with colour and she wished she could turn back time. She had thought of a string of insults and replies to him and she got very frustrated about the fact that she hadn't been as creative and well-spoken last night.

When Flitwick asked her to demonstrate a simple charm for moving objects, she had been so worked up that her desk had smashed against the wall, making several classmates shriek and Flitwick ask her if she felt quite alright. She had apologised profusely and felt Potter's eyes in her neck. Lily had wanted to repeat the charm and smash the bloody desk into his face.

All in all, Lily was very grateful to be back in the Common Room after dinner. She didn't have rounds, the third-year she tutored weekly was in detention and her homework was finished. While Maeve was struggling with an essay for History of Magic, Marlene and Lily were in the dormitory, eating Chocolate Frogs and reading magazines. Well, in Lily's case, trying to read the latest Witch Weekly while thinking about how her fellow Head had kissed her and touched her and-

"James Potter kissed me."

Lily hadn't planned on blurting it out like that. As soon as she did, she expected shrieking and yelling but Marlene just looked at her for a few seconds. She stayed so quiet Lily wondered if she had to repeat what she had just said but before she could do so, Maeve stomped in, flustered and frustrated.

"Why did I pick History of Magic? Why didn't I drop it?" Maeve cried out, walking to her trunk and peering in. Marlene was still quiet and Lily cleared her throat, hoping her friend would not start the shrieking now.

"And why are you two so quiet? Am I missing something?" Maeve was now rummaging trough her trunk, not bothering to look up. When her friends didn't speak however, she repeated the last question, finally slamming the trunk shut and looking at the two of them.

"Are you guys fighting? Because I'm not picking sides."

"Don't be daft Mae," Marlene casually replied, sinking back onto the bed and pointing towards the magazines around her. "We're doing a quiz and Lily's answer to the secret fantasies question should have stayed a secret."

"Again? You two did that quiz just last week," Maeve replied, sitting down on her own bed. "But please, enlighten me. This essay is killing me and I can't find any spare parchment."

Lily's eyes flashed to Marlene's, who winked and then turned to Maeve, shrugging. "No can do. Finish your essay and afterwards Lily will tell you all about her disgusting dreams."

"Great," Maeve grumbled, getting up and snatching a roll of parchment from Marlene's trunk before strolling out of the room. "But I'm taking this."

"When did he kiss you?"

"A few nights ago," Lily answered, leaning forward. Now Marlene knew, she wanted to tell her everything. Still, better to keep last night a secret until Marlene was used to the idea of Lily making out with a prejudiced, arrogant bastard. "He kissed me during rounds and I let him. It was good. It was really good."

"Slow down," Marlene cried out. "You didn't shove him off?"

"It was really good," Lily repeated, grimacing and feeling herself starting to smile. Getting it off her chest also felt really good. "I did shove him off when we heard Filch approaching."

"Thank Merlin," Marlene replied, breathing out loudly. "James Potter. How? He's attractive but he's-"

"I know," Lily sighed. "He's a bastard."

"And is this a regular thing now?"

Excellent question. Should she tell Marlene what had happened last night? What the hell, she thought. She was in for it now.

"Well, yesterdag after the meeting we- well. It happened again."

"Lily Evans, you dirty slag," Marlene cried out. Lily couldn't take offense though as Marlene was grinning broadly. "This is- wow. I cannot believe what I'm hearing. But you like it right? He's not forcing you?"

"No," Lily quickly said. "I like it. It's very-"

 _Hot,_ she wanted to say. I want to shag him even though he's a tosser.

"Mutual," she said instead. "He obviously want to do it and so do I."

"Do it?" Marlene shrieke, and Lily shushed her, casting a look to the door. "Now you want to shag him as well?"

"I meant the snogging. He wants to snog and so do I," Lily hastily said, grimacing once again. Should she tell Marlene the rest of what happened? They never really discussed stuff like this. Well, Lily didn't. Marlene was very open, Maeve and Lily not so much.

"Lily," Marlene quietly said, staring at her very intently once again. "Mutual or not, he is a Slytherin. You have to be careful."

"I know. But he's not as bad as-"

"No, he doesn't call you a Mudblood or hex you in the halls but he is still one of them. Remember Snape? I don't want to see that happening again.

Marlene was right, of course. Potter was in Slytherin. But still, he had never called her a Mudblood and he took his duties seriously most of the time. It didn't mean shit though. Severus had spend hours talking to Lily about the wizarding world, explaining her about Dementors and wands and unicorns. Blood didn't matter, he had said. They were equals, he had promised her.

"I know," she repeated, trying to push Severus out of her head. "It's just snogging."

"About that - I've heard the rumours and well- are you sure it's not going to be more than that?"

Lily felt herself flush and cursed herself. If Potter had shut his mouth last night, she probably would have let it go further. She could not tell Marlene that though: snogging wasn't that much of a big deal but shagging certainly was. While Lily was not a virgin, she wasn't _that_ experienced and she did not date much at Hogwarts. She certainly never dated people who thought she was dirt, let alone sleep with them.

"Definitely not," Lily answered. "It might not even happen again. After last night we got into a fight and I really don't see us getting hot and heavy during our next meeting."

A lie. Lily did see it. It was all she could think about, actually. That, and hexing the bastard. She was very torn between the two of them.

"Jus t be careful. And are we going to tell Maeve?"

"She'll kill me for keeping secrets," Lily replied, grateful Marlene was done interrogating. "But I don't want to tell her yet. I just-"

"I don't think she's going to take it well," Marlene said, interrupting. "But she's going to find out anyways Lil."

Lily was going to reply, but the door opened again and she abrubtly closed her mouth. Telling Maeve wasn't a good idea, not with all the stuff her friend was going trough.

"Finished!" Maeve crowed as she entered the dorm, proving to Lily that she had the worst timing ever. "Give me some chocolate, I've earned it."

Lily watched Maeve fall down on the bed next to Marlene, grabbing a bar of chocolate and ripping off the wrapper. Maeve caught her staring and raised her eyebrows. "So, how did the quiz go?"

Marlene was already opening her mouth to lie for her, but Lily shook her head. Marlene was right: sooner or later Maeve would find out. Telling Maeve wasn't smart but Lily did not think she could keep up the lie. Besides, it would not happen again, Lily would make sure of that.

"Didn't finish it," she slowly replied. "There is something else though."


End file.
